The Five Scarves - Scarves Rivals Part 5
by RaceProUK
Summary: (Book 2 of 3, Part 5 of 5) With Lilac and Carol having left the Red Scarves, Hanna Skarlett is looking forward to a future free from the interference of the 'scrawny upstart'. But the Fates have other, more humorous ideas. One thing is guaranteed: the vixen will not like what's coming her way…
1. Chapter 1

[1 year before the Brevon Incident]

In the heart of Rage Ravine sits a modest part-wood part-stone two-storey house built partly into the cliff-face, hidden behind a bank of pink-leaved trees. On the balcony, a red-headed vixen in a dark blue bathrobe leans on the rail, watching the birds in the trees. A keen ear would pick up a gentle snoring from the bedroom behind. After a couple of minutes, the snoring stops abruptly.

"Hanna?" a voice calls from the bedroom.

"Morning Rob," Hanna replies.

"You on the balcony?" Rob asks.

"No, I'm in the garage," Hanna replies with friendly sarcasm.

"Good, you can check our ATVs' tyre pressures," Rob replies in kind.

"I'll get right on it babe," Hanna smiles.

A few moments later, the silver hare joins his girlfriend on the balcony, wrapping the maroon bathrobe he's wearing around the vixen in a loving embrace. "Why are you up so early?" Rob inquires. "You normally like to sleep in when we have time off."

"I woke up earlier than expected, and was too alert to go back to sleep," Hanna explains.

"Try again," Rob requests cheekily.

"I needed the loo and didn't feel like going back to bed after?" Hanna tries.

"Strike two," Rob teases.

"OK… I'm having second thoughts about entering this month's tournament," Hanna finally admits.

"Because Sash has entered, no doubt," Rob guesses.

"Her? Nah," Hanna retorts dismissively. "Yeah," she sighs a few moments later. "I've never beaten her, and if I'm honest, I doubt I ever will. I know I'm better than her, but I just can't prove it."

"You're entering that tournament, whether you like it or not!" Rob commands firmly yet kindly.

"I do still have four days to prepare," Hanna observes. "It's just finding a way to defend against that infernal 'Dragon Boost'… Three years and I've yet to find a way…"

"Why don't you ask Leader Jai?" Rob suggests.

"I did, remember?" Hanna reminds. "He all but confirmed you can't defend against- Is that the phone? Who's ringing this early?"

"No idea," Rob replies. "I'll go see what they want."

Rob returns to the bedroom, then heads downstairs and answers the phone, rejoining Hanna on the balcony a few minutes later. "I have good news and bad news," he reports.

"Let me guess," Hanna sighs. "The draw's been leaked, and I'm up against Sash in the first round."

"Actually no," Rob replies. "As it turns out, Sash is no longer entering the tournament."

Hanna spins around and looks Rob straight in the eye. "You serious?"

"It gets better, for you anyway," Rob continues.

"Better for me? How?"

"Sash Lilac is no longer a Red Scarf."

" _What?_ " Hanna exclaims in disbelief. "No way she quit!"

"Yes way," Rob confirms. "And Carol quit with her."

"Hah!" Hanna chuckles. "I _knew_ they didn't have the guts to be Scarves!"

"Our lifestyle isn't for everyone," Rob observes.

"It's hard to believe," Hanna continues. "After all this time… three years of failure… I'll be champion again!"

"Assuming you win," Rob reminds.

"Oh, I'll win, I guarantee it," Hanna winks. "It's just a shame I won't be able to smash Sash's face in on the way. So, what's the bad news?"

"Maria's been forced to withdraw," Rob replies.

"Is she OK?" Hanna asks, concerned.

"Yeah, she's fine," Rob answers. "Aside from the broken arm."

"Pulling stunts on her trike again?"

"Yep. It's only a partial fracture, so she'll be back in action in a few weeks. She's resting at home for now."

Hanna curses mildly as she shakes her head in bemusement. "We'll stop by later today," she decides. "But first," she continues seductively, wrapping her bathrobe around Rob and encouraging him into the bedroom, "I feel like celebrating my upcoming championship win…"


	2. Chapter 2

[7 months before the Brevon Incident]

Late morning, with the sun shining brightly and little cloud in the sky, Shang Mu is full of life as its citizens make the most of the pleasant weather. Among those who call Shang Mu home are mixed day-trippers from Shang Tu and Shuigang, visiting to take advantage of facilities and services the two smaller cities lack. Among those visitors are two veteran Red Scarves on their identical ATVs, weaving through the heavy yet flowing traffic, making their way to the main dojo. As usual, Hanna leads Rob, the latter showing more caution yet keeping up without difficulty. And before long, they arrive at their destination.

"Y'know, we didn't have to be in such a rush," Rob remarks as he parks alongside Hanna and kills the engine.

"I know, but where's the fun in going slow?" Hanna smiles back as she dismounts.

"Getting to your destination in one piece?" Rob retorts cheekily.

"All my bits are in the right places, so what's the problem?" Hanna counters mischievously.

Rob dismounts and checks the time. "Huh, we're earlier than I thought."

"So we are," Hanna confirms, checking the time. "Tell you what: I'll go to the coffee shop across the road while you check in, and we'll chill until it's our turn. The usual?"

"Sure," Rob agrees.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, with drinks consumed yet with time still left to kill, Hanna and Rob are walking past the room they've booked, on their way to collect practice weapons. As they pass the room, Hanna's ears twitch as they pick up a familiar pair of voices.

"Those two," Hanna growls angrily. "Why did it have to be those two?"

"Hm?" Rob asks.

"Miss Goody-Blue-Boots and her foolish feline friend," Hanna answers.

Rob sighs. "I guess you're going to have a go at them."

"After the number of our missions they've foiled this past five months? You bet I am!"

"Just play nice, OK?" Rob insists. "If we get kicked out, we won't get our money back, and we won't be allowed back either."

"Don't worry, I'll save my energy for beating you," Hanna promises.

As Rob continues down the corridor to get the practice weapons, Hanna positions herself in the doorway to the room to watch. A few minutes later, Lilac and Carol stop sparring and start talking. Hanna waits for them to finish their discussion before interrupting them. "You kids finished play-fighting yet?" she snaps, scowling in disgust.

Lilac and Carol turn to the vixen. "Hanna Skarlett," the dragon replies. "Must you always spoil our fun?"

"I don't know why they even let you in here," Hanna continues. "This ain't no kiddies' ball-pit."

"We can fight just as well as you!" Carol challenges, claws extended, teeth bared.

"So nauseatingly innocent of you to challenge me," Hanna replies, extending her longer and sharper claws. "You wouldn't last thirty seconds against a _real_ fighter. And still wearing that scarf, too. It's so _pathetic_."

"Pathetic? I'll-" Carol begins.

"Leave it Carol," Lilac interrupts. "It's not worth the effort. Let's just go and do something else."

"But-" Carol begins to object.

"We can always spar at home later," Lilac promises.

Hanna watches as Lilac and Carol leave. Lilac refuses to meet Hanna's stare, but Carol returns it, Hanna growling viciously in response to Carol's defiant hissing. A few moments later, Rob rejoins Hanna. Spotting the retreating dragon and wildcat, he simply shakes his head in disappointment.

"What?" Hanna protests. "I got us some extra time for free!"

"You promised to play nice," Rob reminds sternly.

"They chose to leave of their own accord," Hanna explains.

"Because they didn't feel like dealing with an envious bully?"

"I told you, it was payback for the foiled missions."

"I'll never understand why you can't just let things go…"


	3. Chapter 3

An hour and fifteen later, with their sparring session over, Rob is the first to emerge from the changing rooms. As he emerges, he is flagged down by the receptionist.

"We've received another complaint about your partner," he informs Rob as the hare approaches. "If this continues, we'll be forced to take further action."

"Believe me, it annoys me as much as it annoys you, if not more so," Rob replies wearily. "What's the damage this time?"

The receptionist hands Rob a freshly printed bill. "Not much, just the fee for the half-session we refunded the couple before you."

"I think they're just friends," Rob idly comments as he pays the bill.

"I meant 'couple' as in two people, not 'couple' as in something more," the receptionist corrects.

"Yeah… don't know why I said that," Rob admits. "Anyway, I'll have a talk with Hanna, see if I can finally get her to leave them alone."

"We'd appreciate it," the receptionist replies. "As difficult as she can be, the fact remains you are good customers, and we want you to continue coming here. Even if you are… y'know."

"And we appreciate your services," Rob returns. "And that you don't discriminate based on neckwear."

Hanna emerges from the changing rooms a moment later. "Ready to go babe?" she asks Rob. "I've worked up quite the appetite."

"Sure. There's a nice place down the-" Rob starts, stopping in surprise when he sees Hanna. "What on Avalice happened to you?"

"I had a shower and got dressed," Hanna replies, confused. "Why are you being so weird?"

"You might want to check yourself in a mirror," Rob suggests nervously.

"No need," Hanna dismisses. "I know how good I look."

"Still, I really think you should check yourself in a mirror," Rob presses. "Seriously."

"Fine," Hanna sighs as she walks up to the counter. "You got a mirror back th-" she begins as she leans on the counter, recoiling in horror when she sees the colour of her arms. "What on Avalice?" she gasps, backing away from the counter. "My fur… it's…" In shock, Hanna sprints into the changing rooms to find a full-length mirror.

"Brace yourself," Rob advises the receptionist.

"What for?" the receptionist asks.

An angry, horrified scream suddenly surges out of the changing rooms.

"That," Rob answers.

"I think it's time for my break," the receptionist mutters to himself as he makes his escape.

"That's a good idea," Rob agrees. _Lilac, Carol, as funny as this is, you really shouldn't have played this trick on her…_

The door to the changing room slams open, almost breaking off its hinges. In the doorframe is the volcanic vixen.

" _Why am I white?_ " Hanna demands loudly. " _Who did this to me?_ "

"I have no idea," Rob answers. "Now please, take a moment and calm down-"

"I know _exactly_ who did this!" Hanna growls.

"No," Rob forbids firmly. "You're _not_ going to hunt them down."

"For three years I had to play second-best to that scrawny upstart," Hanna hisses menacingly. "Then when I thought I was rid of her forever, she turns 'Little Miss Heropants' and persistently foils our missions. And then, just when she couldn't do any more damage, _she ruins my fur!_ "

"Hanna, please-" Rob pleads.

" _Enough! This time, she has gone too far! AND SHE WILL PAY FOR IT!_ "

Hanna storms out of the dojo before Rob can respond.

"This cannot end well," Rob sighs to himself as he sets off in pursuit. _It is, however, really funny! It's just a pity I'll have to deal with the fallout…_


	4. Chapter 4

Rob dashes out the dojo and looks around urgently. Spying Hanna already half a block down the road, he sets off in pursuit. "Hanna!" he calls after the incandescent vixen. "Just leave it!"

But Hanna isn't listening. Ignoring Rob's repeated pleas for calm, she spots a familiar purple dragon and her two-tone wildcat friend outside a coffee shop in the next block. As she approaches, it's clear the girls have spotted her and are trying too hard to act natural. Hanna stops right beside the table, growling thunderously as the dragon and wildcat desperately stifle their giggling.

Eventually, Carol surrenders to temptation. "What's the matter, Hanna?" she grins. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Unable to control themselves anymore, both Lilac and Carol burst into uncontrollable laughter, Carol laughing so hard she falls off her chair.

"Very funny," Hanna snarls menacingly. "I swear I'm going to-"

"Not while I'm here, you won't!" Rob interrupts.

"Rob, stay out of this!" Hanna snaps.

"They're just kids! Kids play jokes all the time!" Rob explains.

" _Look at what they did to me!_ " Hanna cries, almost yelling.

"Don't worry, it'll grow out within a week," Rob assures.

" _How-_ " Hanna starts.

"You're making a scene," Rob cautions sternly, "and there are police present."

Hanna looks around at the sea of faces all now staring at her, including the three off-duty police officers sat at a table near the café entrance. Despite her anger, she notices the officers' hands hovering over their handcuffs. Deciding that she'd rather not spend the night in a gaol cell, Hanna reluctantly elects to leave. "I won't forget this," she growls as she walked away.

Rob watches Hanna leave, relief visibly washing over him. Once sure the vixen won't return, he turns to Lilac and Carol with a look of disapproval. "That was a nasty trick you girls played on her."

"She asked for it!" Carol retorts, drying her eyes of mirthful tears.

"Carol!" Lilac snaps before turning to Rob. "We're sorry. We won't do it again. Will we, Carol?"

"It was your-" Carol begins.

"Will we, Carol?" Lilac repeats firmly yet kindly.

"No," Carol sighs, hanging her head in shame.

"Apology accepted." Rob turns to leave, but pauses and turns back. "Though I have to admit, the face she pulled when I pointed it out, it _was_ really funny," he smiles. "And don't worry, she'll get over it. Although I recommend staying away from the dojo for a few weeks, just in case."

Lilac and Carol nod in agreement.

Satisfied the situation is under control, Rob heads back towards the dojo, knowing that Hanna would have headed that way. He's just in time to see Hanna ride away at speed, weaving through the traffic as she makes her way out of the city. _I'll give her a headstart. Hopefully when I get home, she'll be merely pissed off…_


	5. Chapter 5

The ride home gives Hanna plenty of time to cool off. Despite this, she's still fuming when she arrives. Parking roughly in the garage, the vixen wastes no time heading into the house, turning immediately into the kitchen. A few minutes later, Hanna re-emerges with a fresh hot chocolate topped with a small mountain of marshmallows, carefully places it on the coffee table, then flops onto the sofa, turns on the TV, and starts flicking through the channels.

Only then does she notice Maria Shanmao sat in the chair, shaking with the effort of not laughing.

Hanna curses colourfully. "Get it out of your system," she sighs.

There's the briefest pause before Maria explodes into gales of uncontrollable laughter. Rolling around in the chair, she inevitably falls out of it. Clutching her stomach, she bumps into the table, knocking a few marshmallows off Hanna's drink. After a few minutes, the laughing begins to slow. Eventually, desperately gasping to get her breath back, Maria stops laughing and settles on her back.

"You done?" Hanna asks deadpan.

"Think so," Maria gasps, drying her eyes. "I've never… laughed so hard… in my life!"

"The only reason you're getting away with it is because you're my best friend," Hanna growls.

"You really don't… see the funny side… do you?"

"My beautiful orange fur and red hair is ruined. It's _hilarious_ ," Hanna answers sarcastically.

"It's not permanent, is it?" Maria asks, suddenly concerned.

"Better not be," Hanna growls.

Before Maria can continue her questioning, Rob enters the den. "Feeling calmer?" he asks Hanna.

Maria props herself up and peeks over the table. "Why is she white? Is it permanent? How funny do you think it is?"

"Lilac and Carol, no, and I'd rather not answer," Rob answers. "Why are you on the floor?"

"I fell off the chair laughing," Maria explains, blushing slightly.

"So you think it's funny too?" Hanna asks. Even though she doesn't turn from the TV, it's clear she's asking Rob.

"Well-" Rob begins.

"Wrong answer," Hanna growls. Before Rob can reply, she storms out of the den and up to the bedroom, slamming the door so hard Maria winces as the sound hits her sensitive ears.

"Lilac and Carol really got to her with that trick," Maria observes, returning to the chair.

"She'll get over it," Rob assures. _I'll make sure of it._

Maria notices something in Rob's expression. "You want to laugh, don't you?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," Rob admits, taking a seat on the sofa.

"Then why don't you?"

"Because it'll only upset Hanna."

"I think we're well past 'upset'."

"Why are you here anyway?" Rob asks out of curiosity.

"Can't I surprise my best friend and her boyfriend?" Maria asks innocently.

"Friends are always welcome," Rob assures. "How did you get in though?"

"You gave me a key."

"Oh yeah, of course."

The two friends slip into silence. After a few moments, Maria starts making quiet ghost noises. At first, Rob simply looks over in bemusement. However, as Maria slowly increases the volume, Rob finds the temptation harder to resist. After a couple of minutes, Rob can't hold it in any longer: he bursts into laughter, toppling over sideways as he does so. And Maria can't help but laugh as well, especially when Rob rolls off the sofa and onto the floor: the act causes Maria to laugh harder and fall out the chair a second time.

Eventually, a couple of minutes later, the laughter stops. After taking a moment to gather themselves, Rob and Maria pick themselves up and retake their seats.

"Oh, that felt good," Rob sighs contentedly.

"Laughter is liberating," Maria opines.

"In what way?" Rob asks.

"Because it frees you from what was bringing you down," Maria explains. "If you can laugh at something, then it won't scare or upset you."

"Never thought of it that way before," Rob thinks aloud.

"You'll have plenty of time to think about it while sleeping on the sofa," Maria teases.


	6. Chapter 6

Several hours later, after Maria has departed on her solo mission in Shang Mu, Rob decides to brave the bedroom. Expecting to open the door and find Hanna still seething over the prank, he's surprised to instead find her standing naked in front of a full-length mirror, analysing every inch of her arctic pelt, the balcony curtains closed.

"Get out!" Hanna snaps.

Rob backs out of the bedroom, but leaves the door open. "Would you mind handing me a blanket and pillows?"

"Use your cloak," Hanna growls.

"Look, I know you don't think it's funny, but you have to let it go," Rob sighs.

"My fur and hair are ruined and I look hideous," Hanna replies gruffly.

"I know you're not happy being all white now, but is fur colour really that important?"

"Yes."

"Not to me it isn't," Rob declares, entering the bedroom again.

"I said _out!_ " Hanna barks.

"No," Rob replies in soft defiance.

"Why would you want to see me like _this?_ " Hanna asks, spinning around to fix Rob with a volcanic stare.

"Because you're my girlfriend," Rob explains simply.

"Your girlfriend is orange," Hanna states. "Not white."

"Right now she's white," Rob states. "Besides, your true colour isn't all orange, is it?"

"Red is just a different type of orange."

"I meant your ears, hands, and feet," Rob explains. "And of course your front and lower jaw, which are the right colour even now."

"You just don't get it," Hanna states with finality, turning back to the mirror.

"You're right, I don't," Rob admits. "So explain it," he requests, perching on the bed.

"My colouring is part of who I am," Hanna begins. "It's part of my identity. I was able to rely on my colouring to help scare and intimidate."

"Red is commonly associated with aggression, and orange with fire," Rob states.

"Exactly," Hanna agrees. "But now I look like a ghost… it's just not the same."

"Some people find ghosts scary," Rob offers.

"Funnily enough, I don't have plans to terrorise eight-year-old kids," Hanna retorts.

"You could always try to scare Maria," Rob suggests.

"Four problems with that," Hanna replies, turning to face Rob. "One: she's already seen me like this and found it hilarious. Two: she behaves like a child because when she _was_ a child she couldn't. Three: Maria's not scared of ghosts. And four: the only person allowed to see me naked is you."

"You could wear a white bikini," Rob suggests.

"…OK, I'll give you that one," Hanna reluctantly admits.

"Lexi always said you worry too much about your reputation," Rob reminds. "And she's right."

"What's that got to do with being white?" Hanna demands.

"As you just said, you were able to rely on your colouring to scare and intimidate. A large part of your rep is built on that ability," Rob replies. "And now you're white, you can't rely on the colouring, and you think it'll hurt your rep."

"That's… accurate," Hanna admits.

"Just doing my job," Rob flirts.

"Does it really not bother you that I'm the wrong colour?" Hanna asks.

"Not in the slightest."

"Huh." Hanna sits down beside Rob. "Why not?"

"Because I didn't fall in love with your fur," Rob explains. "I fell in love with _you_."

Hanna blushes, an act made more obvious by her peroxide-whitened fur. "You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"It's the truth," Rob confirms. "OK, I'll admit, the fact that you're very pretty and have an amazing figure helps, but it was getting to know you that made me fall in love."

"And I love you too," Hanna replies. "I just have one last question."

"Hm?"

"Am I still sexy?"

Rob leans over and whispers in Hanna's ear. A moment after, Hanna wraps her tail around Rob, pulls him to her, and kisses him passionately.


	7. Chapter 7

Early the next morning, Rob wakes to find himself alone. Curious, he slides out of bed, dons his bathrobe, and heads downstairs, surprised to find the house seemingly empty. However, as he's about to head outside, he hears a loud sneeze. A moment later, Hanna stumbles out of the kitchen, half-covered in paprika, and it's obvious a substantial amount has gotten up her nose and in her eyes.

"Hanna, just… why?" Rob asks in exasperation.

"Because I… _achoo!_ …want to be orange again," Hanna explains. "It's not… _achoo!_ …worked."

"Clearly," Rob agrees, moving to assist the suffering vixen. "Come on, let's get this stuff off you."

"Wash it… _achoo!_ …all out again? No… _achoo!_ …way!" Hanna refuses, backing away from Rob.

"You're half-blind and sneezing every five seconds," Rob observes. "That can't be pleasant."

"I'm fine!" Hanna insists, continuing to back away. "I just need… _achoo!_ …a few-"

Before Hanna can finish, she bumps into the sofa. Flailing desperately, she falls onto the sofa, only to roll off and onto the floor, clattering into the coffee table as she does so.

 _Ow._ "OK, let's… _achoo!_ …get this crap… _achoo!_ …off me," she relents.

* * *

Forty minutes later, Hanna is free of all traces of paprika, and back to being arctic white. Her eyes are still irritated and bloodshot, but at least she can see again.

"If you're really that desperate to be the right colours again, I can go to Shang Mu and pick up some fur dye," Rob offers as he sets a fresh hot chocolate with marshmallows on the table in front of Hanna.

"No, it's OK," Hanna sighs, her maroon cloak wrapped tightly around her, hood pulled low over her fringe. "Like you said, it'll grow out soon enough… I guess I just need to be patient. How long do you think it'll take?"

"I'm no expert, but I'd estimate about a week," Rob answers.

"A _week?_ " Hanna squeaks.

"Well, six days," Rob self-corrects. "It's been nearly a whole day already since it happened."

"Six days…" Hanna breathes. "Plenty of time to plot revenge," she adds menacingly.

"Oh no, you are _not_ going to take revenge on Lilac and Carol," Rob forbids.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt them _too_ much," Hanna assures.

"You won't hurt them at all," Rob corrects.

"I'm not letting them get away with this," Hanna insists.

"So you're going to sink to their level?"

"I'm going to teach them never to mess with me again."

"You do know the only reason they played that prank was to get you back for turfing them out?"

"Look, I-" Hanna begins.

"Want to prove yourself better than Lilac?" Rob finishes. "Then drop it. Be the better person and let it slide."

"But-"

"What would you rather people think? That you're petty and vindictive, or strong and resilient?"

"…Ancients darn it, I hate it when you're right," Hanna reluctantly admits. "OK, I'll let it go. On one condition."

"What's that?"

"Be white with me."

"Be what?"

"Go to Shang Mu, buy a bottle of peroxide, and use it bleach all your hair and fur."

"OK," Rob agrees. "I'll do it if that's what it takes to finally get you to let it go."

* * *

A few hours later, Rob pads downstairs and into the den dressed only in a bathrobe. "It is done," he informs Hanna, who is waiting on the sofa.

"Let's see then," Hanna replies.

Rob slips off the bathrobe and tosses it onto the chair, revealing that every last inch of his naked form is brilliant peroxide white. "What do you think?"

At first Hanna doesn't reply: she simply stares at Rob. Moments later, she feels a temptation rise within her. And a few moments after that, she bursts out laughing.

"Oh, so _now_ you find it funny!" Rob retorts with feigned offence.

"Sorry," Hanna apologises, shedding her cloak behind the sofa. She then looks at her own peroxide fur. "It's weird, but now you're white as well, it's like… I could get used to this."

"We could stay white if keep bleaching our fur," Rob offers, taking a seat in the chair.

"We could, but we won't," Hanna admits. "I like being orange too much to be white."

"I'll admit, I do prefer being silver," Rob agrees.


	8. Chapter 8

Six days later, mid-morning, and Hanna wakes gently to the sound of heavy rain hitting the balcony windows. _So much for yesterday's weather forecast…_ Sliding carefully out of bed so she doesn't wake Rob, Hanna makes her way to the bathroom. Halfway through her morning ablutions, she notices in the mirror that her fur and hair has all fully regrown into its original colours. _It's been a long week, but I'm finally back to normal. And I look fantastic!_

As Hanna finishes washing, Rob enters the bathroom and hugs her from behind. "Morning, fire fox," he greets.

"Morning babe," Hanna replies. "It's all finally regrown."

"I can see that. Pity mine's not quite there yet," Rob observes.

"Makes you look old," Hanna teases.

"Well, someone's just talked her way out of breakfast in bed!" Rob teases in return.

Hanna is about to reply when she hears someone downstairs. "Intruder."

"Anyone home?" the person downstairs calls.

"What's Maria doing here this early?" Rob asks.

"I'll go down and see," Hanna volunteers.

A few minutes later, Hanna pads into the den in her bathrobe to find Maria standing near the front door, caked in mud.

"I fell off my trike," the lynx explains.

"Clearly," Hanna teases. "I assume you want to clean up here?"

"If you don't mind," Maria replies.

"Once Rob is downstairs, you can use our shower," Hanna offers.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, as Hanna and Rob are finishing their breakfast, Maria pads into the den wrapped in a spare bathrobe. "Ah, that's so much better!" she sighs in relief as she sinks into the chair. "I tell you, all-night stake-outs are icky boring. Also, they make me a tired kitty."

Hanna and Rob exchange curiously amused looks.

"What's wrong?" Maria asks.

"Out of interest, which bottle did you use?" Hanna asks.

"The white one," Maria answers.

"Oh dear," Rob replies.

"Oh dear indeed," Hanna agrees.

"Do you want to tell her, or shall I?" Rob asks Hanna.

"Tell me what?" Maria asks them both.

"The white bottle isn't shampoo," Rob admits.

"What is it then?" Maria asks.

"Peroxide," Hanna answers.

"What's that?" Maria asks.

"It's what Lilac and Carol switched Hanna's shampoo with last week," Rob explains.

"You mean when she was… so now I'm…" Maria looks at her hands: they're brilliant white. In shock, Maria sprints upstairs to find a mirror. Moments later, she stomps theatrically back down to the den. "You pair of absolute meanies!" she pouts comically. "I look like a snow kitty!"

Hanna and Rob look at each other, then burst into laughter, Maria joining in a moment later.


	9. Epilogue

[The Kingdom Stone Heist: T-3 days. Location: Rage Ravine; Hanna & Rob's house; Den]

"You coming to bed babe?" Hanna calls from upstairs.

"In a bit honey," Rob answers. "Want to finish watching the news first."

Rob hears a soft padding as Hanna makes her way downstairs. "Even when you have this waiting for you?" she asks as she poses seductively in the doorway dressed only in a brand-new and tasteful yet revealing black negligée.

Rob turns to answer, but the instant he sets eyes on Hanna, all other thoughts are abandoned. "That is _stunning_ ," he breathes. "Where'd you steal it from?"

"Me? Steal?" Hanna replies in feigned innocence. "In all seriousness though, I did actually buy this one."

"And it's easily worth it," Rob replies, following Hanna as the vixen turns to ascend to the bedroom.

" _Breaking news!_ " the television suddenly announces. "The King of Shuigang has been assassinated!"

" _What on Avalice?_ " the couple chorus as they dash back into the den.

"Details are scarce," the newsreader continues. "All we know for sure is an unknown force invaded Shuigang and assassinated the King, meaning that Prince Dail ascends to the throne. The prince is understandably unavailable for comment: we'll bring you more details as we get them. Our thoughts are with Prince Dail and the citizens of Shuigang in this time of tragedy, and we pray to the Ancients that the culprits are swiftly brought to justice."

Both vixen and hare sink silently onto the sofa, in surprise and shock at the tragic news.

"Weren't Maria and Danny going to Shuigang tonight to break Xander out?" Hanna asks a few minutes later, clearly worried.

"I'm sure they're fine," Rob assures. "They have the good sense to get out of there as quickly as possible."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Hanna sighs. "Still…"

"There's nothing we can do regardless," Rob explains. "I'm sure they'll let us know they're safe as soon as they can."

"OK," Hanna replies. "Well," she sighs a moment later, "that's kinda killed the mood a bit. And by that, I mean completely."

"Yeah," Rob agrees.

The couple falls silent once more as they watch the rest of the news programme.

"Quite a coincidence, a meteorite landing tonight," Rob observes.

"You're not suggesting that's linked to the assassination?" Hanna asks.

"Of course not," Rob answers. "It's just… unusual, I guess."

"That it is, very much so," Hanna agrees.


End file.
